El mismo mundo, solo que un poco diferente
by Xena11
Summary: Mi nombre es Henry Granger y esta es la historia de cómo la conocí... AU, Male Hermione x Harem, No Voldemort, Potters vivos.
1. Chapter 1

**Lamento no haber podido escribir antes, estaba suuuper estresada, a ver, esta historia la he escrito con una amiga, esta publicada en wattpad bajo el nombre de "El mundo que otros no ven" Hermione es un poco OC, los personajes son todos de J.K Rowling y la historia es nuestra.**

En mis primeros años en Hogwarts nunca atraje a ninguna chica, además, yo no estaba interesado en eso, pero en las vacaciones de Navidad de mi tercer año, mis queridos vecinos, los gemelos Kim y Kain Law, me diseñaron un programa especial de no-se-que-rollo para aumentar mi "sex appel", me dijeron que en verano. El caso es que estoy con Ron, Harry y Ginny en el Expreso de Hogwarts de vuelta a casa y me asusta el saber que los dos demonios que tengo por amigos de la infancia me van a intentar "mejorar".

Al salir del Expreso nos encontramos frente a frente con los Weasley, los Potter, los Black y con los Law. Se me olvidó que me tocaba quedarme con ellos en verano. Los Law eran una familia de licántropos, magos, músicos y grandes deportistas. Kim y Kain me miraban con sus sonrisas gatunas idénticas, eran casi idénticos, ambos tenían los ojos verdes y amarillos, el pelo negro con un mechón blanco, solo que Kim lo llevaba largo y atado en una coleta y Kain lo llevaba corto y en punta, pero lo peor es que vestían igual: camiseta blanca, camisa vaquera, pantalones grises, sombrero blanco y adidas.

"Hola, Henry." Dijeron al unísono los gemelos sonriéndome burlones y abrazándome por los hombros. Kate, su madre, (una mujer alta, morena, de ojos verdes, muy guapa y aparentemente joven y con un carácter autoritario) me sonrió y me ayudó cogiendo el transportín de Crookshanks. Y Nate, su marido, (un hombre alto, albino de ojos rojos, bastante atractivo, bonachón y gracioso) me cogió el baúl.

"Un placer volver a veros." Dije sarcástico. Solo con verlos, se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca. De pequeños a los dos me acuerdo que les llamaban los ángeles demoniacos, porque cuando querían eran unos ángeles y después se volvían unos demonios. Aún recuerdo cuando les conocí...

_Tendría alrededor de seis años, mis padres y yo nos acabábamos de mudar a una casa nueva porque mis padres cambiaron de consulta. La casa nueva era increíble, tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, un estudio, un gran salón y la parte que más me gustaba, un cuarto lleno de libros con un sillón en el lado izquierdo. El colegio que asistía era bastante bueno, y allí conocí a un par de chicos y chicas de mi edad, de los que me hice amigo. La semana siguiente jugando con unos Denis y Eli a las canicas, vi que se nos acercaban dos niños idénticos con sonrisas torcidas que empezaron a molestarles, luego se enfadados. Yo me quedé algo triste, al día siguiente, fueron a mi casa aún con sus sonrisas idénticas y torcidas y me pidieron perdón. Recuerdo perdonarles y ponerme a jugar con ellos al balón. Y desde ese día, los tres nos hicimos inseparables, ya que descubrimos que nuestros padres eran familia..._

"Oh, alguien se levantó por el lado contrario de la cama." Me dijo burlón Kain, rodé los ojos y esperé a que los adultos terminaran de conversar. Cuando nos despedimos de todos, acordamos en quedar para los mundiales de quidditch. Subimos a un todoterreno rojo. De vez en cuando mis padres me dejaban ir a la finca familiar con los Law para ver a la manada (yo tenía unos pocos genes de lobo, casi diluidos) pero igualmente era parte de ella. Me senté entre medias de los gemelos. Este iba a ser un camino muy largo...

**Muchas gracias por leer y recordad que esta en wattpad. Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Repito, esta historia la he escrito con una amiga, esta publicada en wattpad bajo el nombre de "El mundo que otros no ven" Hermione es un poco OC, los personajes son todos de J.K Rowling y la historia es nuestra. **

**Capítulo 2**

Para ser sincero, el viaje no fue tan malo, a pesar de quienes tenía al lado. Me molestaron un poquito, que si había ligado en Hogwarts, que si había salido con alguna chica, que si me gustaba alguna... Pero bueno, otras veces habían estado más pesados, por lo que fueron más soportables. Al cabo de veinte minutos, llegamos a la finca familiar de los Law...

Era una casa inmensa, con cinco habitaciones bastante amplias, dos plantas, un salón en cada piso y una gran biblioteca en la que me perdía a leer. También había un jardín espectacular, contaba con piscina y algo parecido a un pequeño laberinto en el que jugábamos los gemelos y yo cuando éramos un más pequeños. En el centro había una fuente con carpas koi.

Al fin salimos del coche, odiaba los espacios cerrados y los detestaba aún más cuando tenía a dos diablos al lado. Mientras Nate aparcaba el coche y Kate iba a preparar la comida, fui a mi habitación para dejar las cosas y seguidamente fui llevado (arrastrado) a su dormitorio, donde estoy seguro que empezará la tortura de los consejos de ligue. Siempre igual, todos los años intentaban una estratagema o coartada para raptarme.

Kim se sentó en la cama y Kain cogió una silla del escritorio, en la que se sentó del revés. No podían ser normales ni aún sentándose. Yo me senté en un cómodo sillón que tenían. Ambas sonrisas idénticas destilaban un aura de dulzura, demasiada para ser ellos...

"Y bueno...ahora que nuestros padres no nos oyen... ¿con cuántas has salido?" Me preguntó pícara mi prima. Me sonrojé hasta las raíces del pelo. Para ser una chica, Kim no tenía reparos en preguntar temas tan... incómodos, era una experta en ello.

"Ya os lo he dicho." Contesté rojo como un tomate. "Con ninguna." Kain resopló.

"Eres un desastre." Suspiró. "Kim, presiento que vamos a tener mucho trabajo por delante." La susodicha asintió de acuerdo, como si realmente me considerada un caso perdido.

"Para empezar..." Con la palabra aún en la boca, fue cortada por su madre, que entraba en la habitación (nota mental: Agradecer a Kate por la interrupción).

"Kimber, ayuda a Henry a deshacer la maleta. Kain, tu padre quiere que le ayudes a limpiar un poco la piscina." Ordenó cortante. Se levantaron vacilantes. "Ya." Le gritó.

Ahora que me había librado del pedante de Kain, solo me faltaba lidiar con Kim, que a pesar de ser la más civilizada de los dos, era la más rebelde y astuta. Prefería mil veces sus consejos que los Kain, que básicamente todos acababan llevándose a la chica a la cama.

La cosa es que empezamos a sacar la ropa de la maleta, cuando ya llevaba unas cuantas camisetas metidas, una risa melodiosa rompió el silencio. Me giré y me dieron ganas de no haberlo echo, para mi vergüenza, en sus brazos se encontraba mi pijama de ositos. Kim estaba riéndose mientras se le escapaban lágrimas.

"¿Ti-tienes un pijama de ositos?" Me preguntó entre risas. Yo rojo de la vergüenza, encontré el valor para contestarla.

"Es lo más cómodo que pude encontrar, y también es fresco para el verano." Me defendí, mi dignidad estaba llegando hasta el subsuelo.

"Es más cómodo dormir en ropa interior, como hace Kain," Comentó despreocupadamente, mantenía la sonrisa.

"Pues Kain podría tener un poco más de consideración, a ver, duerme contigo en la misma habitación." Dije algo sonrojado.

"Nah, ya le he visto en pelotas." Aseguró. "No me importa verle en calzoncillos." Me miró, sus bicolores ojos me analizaban. "Aunque apuesto a que tú tendrías más músculos que él..." Con ese comentario me sacó una sonrisita, que se transformó en risa cuando Kim empezó a soltar carcajadas de nuevo, a decir verdad eran bastante contagiosas. Y así nos encontró Kain, riéndonos y el pijama seguía en manos de su gemela.

"¿Un pijama de ositos? ¿Estás de coña?" Preguntó sonriendo. Me encogí de hombros. La verdad es que con Kain me da un poco más igual, ya he visto su ropa interior de corazones, por lo que hay más confianza.

"Papá dice que podemos darnos un baño en la piscina antes de comer, así que yo me voy a poner el bañador. Vosotros... podéis seguir... con lo que estáis haciendo."

"Ya vamos, bro." Dijo Kim, levantándose del suelo.

Salió detrás de su hermano a prepararse, dejándome solo en la habitación. Agarré un simple bañador rojo, una toalla, gafas de sol y las chanclas. Me vestí con él y salí a esperar a los gemelos. En el momento en que fui a llamar a su puerta, ellos abrieron. Kain llevaba un bañador azul con rayas negras y Kim un bañador de dos piezas verde lima con finas líneas blancas. Tenía el vientre plano, un adorable lunar en el hombro y...

"Espera Henry, ¿qué estás pensando? Kim es tu mejor amiga... es tu prima lejana..." Me dije en mi fuero interno.

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó Kain.

Salimos tranquilamente y nada más llegar, mis primos se tiraron al agua salpicándose en el proceso y haciéndose ahogadillas. Me senté en una hamaca para verles y al poco rato me tumbé para tomar el sol. Sin embargo, Kain me levantó y me empujó al agua. Estaba helada, pues la acaban de rellenar así que salí enseguida. Kain insistió en volver a tirarme así que me quedé dentro, ya que no iba a haber modo de que me dejara en paz. Estuvimos en la piscina un buen rato y salimos solo cuando Nate nos llamó para comer.

Para llevar tan poco tiempo allí, me lo estaba pasando bastante bien... ¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser un infierno!

**Muchas gracias por leer, recordad que está en wattpad y espero que os haya gustado, dejen su opinión ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Repito, esta historia la he escrito con una amiga, esta publicada en wattpad bajo el nombre de "El mundo que otros no ven" Hermione es un poco OC, los personajes son todos de J.K Rowling y la historia es nuestra.**

**Capítulo 3**

La semana se me pasó volando, yo creí que sería más aburrida, pero la verdad es que los gemelos se portaron, la mayor parte de los días acabamos arrugados y tostados de pasarnos tanto tiempo en la piscina. Ahora me encontraba maniatado en una silla muy incómoda. Todo comenzó así:

_Me acababa de levantar sonriente, me alisté y bajé a desayunar, encontré que Kate nos dejó preparadas unas tortitas, ella y su marido se fueron hace cosa de una hora a no-se-que-rollo de su empresa. Por lo que hoy me estaría solo con los diablos. Después de tomar mis tortitas me senté en un sofá del comedor me puse a ver la tele. Al cabo de media hora, los gemelos bajaron: Kain estaba en calzoncillos y Kim iba con unos shorts demasiado cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, se veía increíblemente guapa._

"_Dios, otra vez con esos estúpidos pensamientos. Henry, contrólate estúpido" Me reprendí dándome una palmadita en la frente. Empezaron a desayunar y yo me quedé dormido. _

Y así es como me encontré en esta subrealista situación. Ahora miro con verdadero miedo a los dos diablillos que me miran con una sonrisa maliciosa y con el teléfono que acababan de usar en sus manos. Tragué duro, llamaron a la puerta. Kim fue a abrirla, miré, allí en el umbral se encontraba un hombre rubio repeinado y vestía una bata blanca y unos vaqueros. Me miró enarcando una ceja.

"¿Este es el chico del que me hablasteis?" Preguntó, sacó unas gafas del bolsillo y me miró más a fondo. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

"Sí, es él. Henry, te presentó al Jake, el esteticista de mi madre. Jake, este es Henry, nuestro primo lejano." Nos presentó Kain. Se fue moviendo alrededor de mí inspeccionándome. Me tocó el pelo e intentó peinarlo con los dedos. Algo imposible.

"Habrá que cortarlo. Está realmente mal." Dijo dramáticamente.

"¡Eh! A mi me gusta como esta, desatarme." Les dije (grité) forcejeando en la silla. Hicieron un corro y empezaron a hablar entre ellos ignorándome. "¡No me ignoréis!" Grité. Pero seguían impasibles ante mis forcejeos e improperios. Al cabo de un rato se separaron y me miraron. Jake se fue y volvió con una maleta. La dejó sobre la cama y la abrió. Sacó de ella unas tijeras y una máquina para cortar el pelo.

"Será mejor que dejes de moverte, primito. Si mamá te ve sin oreja seguro que nos echa la bronca y a ti te dolerá." Me dijo Kain. Asentí y me dejé hacer. Noté como mi pelo caía hacia las baldosas del suelo. Pasó una media hora hasta que terminó. A mi me parecieron horas. Pero bueno, en lo único que pensaba hasta ahora era verme en el espejo...

Me quedé impresionado. ¿En verdad era yo o solo una broma de mal gusto? Miré a los chicos, Kain y Jake sonreían, y Kim, bueno, ella me miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos... Me volví al espejo y comparé mi nuevo peinado con el antiguo. Ahora no parecía un indigente, me lo habían cortado, estaba algo despeinado, eso no me importaba. Me desataron de la silla y corrí a abrazarles. Jake me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia mi habitación.

"Bien, lo siguiente de la lista, Kim." Dijo en ese tono dramático.

"Deshacerse de la ropa rara de Henry." Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grité. "¡No podéis hacer eso!" Estaba desesperado, me iban a quitar toda mi ropa. Me puse delante del armario. Pero Kim me apartó de un empujón y caí de culo.

"Bueno, esto lo tiramos, esto se queda, se tira, se tira..." Así pasaron un buen rato, hasta que solo me dejaron unas camisetas, todos los pantalones y unas camisas. Kain se llevó la ropa para tirar. Jake se tuvo que ir, por lo que Kim se quedó conmigo. Luego fuimos a comer, Kain preparó unas hamburguesas y comimos en silencio. Yo estaba enfadado. Cuando terminamos de comer, me hicieron ponerme un pantalón corto y una camiseta. Y me llevaron fuera de la casa, a una explanada.

"Bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer son diez flexiones." Me dijo (obligó) Kain. Me agaché y las hice. Cuando terminé me levanté.

"Ahora veinte abdominales." Ordenó Kim. Una vez hechos volví a levantarme, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería hacer era irme a leer o a echarme una siesta.

"Tienes que correr doce vueltas por el camino señalizado." Dijeron indicando el camino que me habían preparado: eran conos que formaban un camino. "Tienes que hacerlo en menos de diez minutos. Si no lo logras, te castigaremos." Sonrieron maliciosamente. Una imagen un tanto extraña cruzó por mi mente... Salí corriendo por el camino...

Estaba exhausto. Sólo había conseguido hacer seis vueltas. A mi lado los gemelos me miraron con desaprobación. Yo seguía con las manos en las rodillas jadeando en busca de aire. Kim me dio una botella y, agradecido, la sonreí, ganándome un sonrojo de ella. Me la bebí entera, no dejé ni una sola gota. Kain me palmeó la espalda y perdí el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Me incorporé de nuevo y le fulminé con la mirada.

"Bueno, como castigo, hemos decidido..." Hicieron una pausa. "¡A PARTIR DE AHORA SERÁS NUESTRO SUJETO DE PRUEBAS!"

Después de eso solo logré ver negro. Creo que me desmayé... Pero con certeza puedo asegurar que Kain y Kim me la habían jugado al darme una semana tranquila... Estoy seguro de que esto se convertirá en una odisea...

**Muchas gracias por leer, recordad que está en wattpad y espero que os haya gustado, dejen su opinión ;)**


End file.
